


Paradiso & Inferno

by tennshiii



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: College, Feelings Realization, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25540924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tennshiii/pseuds/tennshiii
Summary: Wataru almost choked on his coffee; out of all the characters in Inferno, why did Yuto have to compare them to the tragic lovers trapped in the second circle of hell?
Relationships: Goryo Yuto/Matoba Wataru
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36





	Paradiso & Inferno

It was one of those nights when the two literature majors of Argonavis had to pull off a dreaded all-nighter. Various half-eaten bags of chips and candy wrappers were strewn all over the living room area; while multiple mugs cluttered the coffee table and piles of opened books and academic articles were held down by makeshift paperweights. 

Wataru looked up from his laptop as he struggled with writer’s block, and flinched at the mess they created. It was as if a typhoon ravaged this part of the band’s sharehouse. But their priority was to submit their essays at 8 am, cleaning would have to come later in the day. 

Wataru took a deep breath as he tried to fight the incoming headache. The weeks leading up to midterms or finals were always the worst. It was especially annoying when fickle professors suddenly decided to require a report or an essay and impose an unrealistic time frame for the students to work. 

He gritted his teeth as he glared at the word count of his essay; he was still short of around a thousand words and he just badly wanted to sleep. 

His train of thoughts was abruptly cut off by an unexpected weight on his right shoulder.   
The red-haired bassist blinked several times at the sight before him, and made a sharp inhale as he realized that his companion was so awfully close to him. 

The Argonavis leader failed to conquer his drowsiness. He was probably slouching on the couch earlier, but unconsciously leaned on Wataru as he completely fell asleep. 

Wataru gulped. The sight of Yuto falling asleep on him was even stronger than 3 cups of coffee. He became wide awake and he couldn’t feel his head throbbing anymore, but why did his heartbeat have to be so goddamn loud? 

_He’s going to be the death of me._

Wataru closed his eyes as he tried to calm himself. He had to regain his focus as soon as possible, his essay wouldn’t write itself! But a tiny voice at the back of his mind countered him, “why don’t you enjoy this, just this once?” 

Yuu looked so peaceful. Wataru moved his hand away from his laptop as he reached for Yuto’s hair. He’d indulge himself this time. He fought his hesitation and allowed himself to gently stroke Yuto’s soft caramel locks. Wataru couldn’t prevent a tiny smile from forming on his face, Yuu was rarely this serene. 

“Wataru…” Yuto mumbled in his sleep. Wataru almost pulled back his hand, afraid to be caught by his friend. 

Yuto moved slightly to nuzzle the bassist’s neck. Wataru felt his face flare up, his blush may almost match the color of his hair. 

_Is this the Paradiso that Dante wrote about?_

“Wataru… Are you ok?” 

And in a split second, Wataru felt that he descended into Inferno. 

Yuto was finally awake, only to find Wataru’s arm wrapped around his shoulder. Wataru was frozen in place and couldn’t find the appropriate words to justify his actions.

The guitarist also stared at him and noticed the position they were in, it was his turn to feel his face reddening. 

“I… Uh…” For someone who was supposed to be so good with words since he’s the band’s lyricist and a literature major, Wataru was rendered speechless.

Unknown to Wataru, Yuto’s mind also short-circuited. 

Wataru removed his hand from Yuto’s shoulder and shyly avoided his gaze, then cleared his throat.

“So… We still have a deadline a few hours from now.”

“Y-yeah…” Yuto returned to his original spot on the couch and glanced at his laptop screen, only to panic at his lack of content. 

“Shit! 2000 words more!” He buried his face in his hands out of frustration. It sure sucks to write about Dante’s Inferno while being stuck in this college version of hell. 

Yuto finally stopped dwelling on his frustration and looked up to his companion as he let out a yawn.

“How about you, Wataru? How’s Paradiso?”

“I’m not exactly in heaven right now.” He gave him a bitter smile, then proceeded to down another cup of coffee.

“Hey, even if we’re currently in hell, at least we have each other! Like Francesca and Paolo!” Yuto grinned, seemingly unaware of the implications of his statement. 

Wataru almost choked on his coffee; out of all the characters in Inferno, why did Yuto have to compare them to the tragic lovers trapped in the second circle of hell?

“For a literature major, you really don’t know how to read between the lines.” Wataru said in resignation and let out a half-hearted laugh.

Yuto tilted his head in confusion. Did he say something wrong? He couldn’t figure it out. But he wanted to cheer up Wataru. 

Yuto went back to writing his paper. He resolved to treat Wataru to that new coffee shop on campus after they finish writing their respective essays; he’s sure that his friend would love their sweet cakes and pastries. 

The hours flew by and Wataru ended up finishing his paper earlier than Yuto. This time it was Yuto’s turn to watch Wataru doze off on the other side of the couch. 

Not wanting Wataru to get a cold, Yuto wrapped a warm blanket around him. His fingers lingered on the fabric when he got closer to Wataru’s face, entranced by his soft features. Losing himself in the moment, Yuto couldn’t help himself and kissed Wataru’s forehead on impulse. 

Yuto slowly withdrew, then touched his own lips. As the early rays of sunlight peeked through the curtains, realization dawned on him. 

“Wataru, I…” He couldn’t say it yet.

**Author's Note:**

> YuuWata needs more love!!! Tbh, I'm NayuRen main but this ship is so sweet too??? Anyway, fangirl with me on twitter: @tennshiii
> 
> Also try reading Dante's Divina Commedia, it's really interesting~


End file.
